priparafandomcom-20200223-history
Heart Pounding! Surprise ☆ Party Coord
(ドキドキ!サプライズ☆パーティー) has not been worn by anyone in an advertisement. It was worn in Episode 48 by Laala and Mikan. This coord is from the brand Twinkle Ribbon. It is a Lovely Type coord. The Smile! Surprise ☆ Party Coord and the Excited! Surprise ☆ Party Coord are recolors of this coord. User Coord Highlights "and to liven up PriPara's Birthday Party!" Appearance Top A tank-top split into two colors, the right side is pale fuchsia while the left is very pale blue. Down the center is a column of light yellow with HAPPY wrote in blue and red on each side. A row of colorful bows rests on top of the yellow, each with a gold star in the middle. Each bow is white with gold lines and a colored center, the top is melon, the middle is pale pink, and the bottom is light blue. Around the top and bottom of the shirt is a fluffy material split into two colors and decorated with pale sky blue stars; one side is raspberry while the other is light blue. Attached to the top are three upside-down cones with a yellow, lime, red, purple, and fuchsia flag necklace attached to the smaller cones. The center is yellow and red, while the right is cyan and sapphire, and the left is violet and melon. Attached to the shirt is a single piece of white ruffle, where the arms come out. Comes with a white ruffled collar and a white ruffled bracelet for each wrist with fluffy lining to match the material on the shirt. Skirt A tutu skirt composed of very pale blue and pale fuchsia stripes. All over it are various designs of balloons, stars, and confetti, while on each of the folded tips is a single letter to spell happy, coming in sky blue or hot pink with a hot pink star separating the word. The band is pale fuchsia with a single pale blue stripe. White frilled material sticks out from the bottom with a single fluffy cuff of blue for the left leg, and raspberry for the right leg attached to it. Both cuff have small pale ice blue stars attached to them. Shoes Pale blue and pale fuchsia rubbery boots with pale yellow bottom. At the toe is a fluffy pom-pom of blue or raspberry with a gold star attached to it, along with tiny pale ice blue stars. On top of each boot is a fluffy cuff to match the pom-poms, but on opposite foot; the right cuff is blue with a hot pink pom-pom on the toe, and the left cuff is raspberry with a yellow pom-pom. A star-shaped ornament of cones rests below the cuff. Comes with white tights. Accessory A pale yellow and light blue striped party hat with two long strips hanging from the tip, one crimson and the other white. The bottom is bright yellow fluffy material with glittering, pale ice blue stars strewn all over it. Game is a Lovely PriPara Rare Coord from the brand Twinkle Ribbon. It first appeared in Dream Theater 2015 2nd Live. Gallery Official Coord Official Arts Official Coords 4.png Anime Screenshots 螢幕快照 2015-06-06 下午04.30.28.png 螢幕快照 2015-06-06 下午04.30.09.png 螢幕快照 2015-06-06 下午04.29.47.png 螢幕快照 2015-06-06 下午04.29.02.png Party 29.jpg Party 28.jpg Party 27.jpg Party 26.jpg Party 25.jpg Party 24.jpg Party 21.jpg Party 20.jpg Party 19.jpg Party 18.jpg Party 17.jpg Party 16.jpg Party 15.jpg Party 14.jpg Party 13.jpg Party 12.jpg Party 10.jpg Party 8.jpg Party 7.jpg Party 6.jpg Party 5.jpg 螢幕快照 2015-11-16 下午07.51.11.png 螢幕快照 2015-11-16 下午07.50.47.png 螢幕快照 2015-11-16 下午07.50.05.png 螢幕快照 2015-11-16 下午07.49.42.png 螢幕快照 2015-11-16 下午07.49.19.png 螢幕快照 2015-11-16 下午07.48.34.png 螢幕快照 2015-11-16 下午07.48.14.png 螢幕快照 2015-11-16 下午07.47.49.png 螢幕快照 2015-11-16 下午07.47.28.png 螢幕快照 2015-11-16 下午07.47.06.png 螢幕快照 2015-11-16 下午07.46.43.png 螢幕快照 2015-11-16 下午07.46.23.png 螢幕快照 2015-11-16 下午07.45.35.png 螢幕快照 2015-11-16 下午07.44.12.png 螢幕快照 2015-11-16 下午07.43.50.png 螢幕快照 2015-11-16 下午07.43.32.png 螢幕快照 2015-11-16 下午07.43.12.png 螢幕快照 2015-11-16 下午07.42.28.png 螢幕快照 2015-11-16 下午07.42.07.png 螢幕快照 2015-11-16 下午07.41.46.png 螢幕快照 2015-11-16 下午07.41.20.png 螢幕快照 2015-11-16 下午07.40.57.png Category:Coord Category:Lovely Coord Category:PriPara Rare Coord Category:Twinkle Ribbon Category:Mikan Coord Category:Laala Coord Category:Anime Coord Category:Dream Theater 2015 2nd Live Category:Dorothy Coord Category:Leona Coord Category:Shion Coord Category:Encore Coord Limited Live 2015 Category:Unit Coord Category:Anime Category:Coord Box